


Bunny Therapy

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime), Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bruises, Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size kink at its best, Stranger Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wall Sex, casual fluff, how is this ship called anyway?, mentioned reylo, mentioned stormpilot, rarepairs, sex tears, so this was random, the authors regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: Kylo is a lonely young man drinking alone in a shady cantina on Nar Shaddaa, trying to take a break from his duties as a Supreme Leader and the thought of the girl he might never have.Rose is a lonely young woman drinking alone in a shady cantina on Nar Shaddaa, trying to get over the fact that the guy she almost died for is in love with someone else.Their encounter might be the perfect recipe for a disaster.Weirdly, it's not.





	Bunny Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> at first, this fic was just a joke, a challenge, an attempt to reach the peak of the size kink this fandom could offer. In the end, we just enjoyed this far too much, as the length of this work can tell XD
> 
> Our gratitude goes to Jessa, an amazing, kind and talented beta that has been super nice to us <3 it was a pleasure to work with you!

This was just a bad idea. He knew it. Kylo tossed his hair nervously out of his face in irritation, having to bodily resist the urge to just Force-trick the waitress into moving faster. His foot seemed to jump nervously on his own accord under the table. His stomach was a tight knot. What the hell had he been thinking? Sneaking away from the First Order?

 

Who has heard of such a thing - the Supreme Leader going on  _ vacation _ ? Has Snoke taken a leave even once in centuries? No! He hasn’t! (But he was also dead now as a result.) 

 

He used his abilities to dim his presence in the cantina on Nar Shaddaa. It was an overkill, really, as every scum here knew how to keep their eyes to themselves. Besides, nobody knew what the Supreme Leader looked like. He was safe. 

 

Rey’s rejection burned on his mind like a physical injury, making him restless and on edge. Finally, the Twilek waitress returned, carrying his pint of beer. Without a second glance, she slammed the huge glass on the table, the weight of it sending tremors down to his legs. Wrapping his gloved hand around the handle, he took a generous gulp of the foaming beverage. The coldness seemed to calm that itch which was her - and he drank and drank, greedy for the relief. 

 

The tingling sensation traveled straight to his head, the control of the Force slipping from him. Amused at his own demise, he spread his legs and long arms wide in the half-circle booth, letting his eyes wander around. 

 

The door opened sharply, and in walked the tiniest humanoid being he had ever seen.

 

She was definitely a female human, but even if he had met quite a few of those in his life she had something quite peculiar about her looks. Not that she wasn’t attractive, but her figure missed the elegant slenderness of Rey’s athletic figure or the fierce stance of Phasma. 

 

To be completely honest, she looked very young, probably even younger than she actually was.

 

Her short frame wasn’t exactly slender, she probably had curves under that technician’s overall, but the youngest part about her was probably her face. Her cheeks were round and looked ridiculously soft, encircled by locks of straight black hair that seemed darker than his own. Her tiny yet full mouth would have even looked sweet if it wasn’t for the scowl that was occupying the totality of her face at the moment. Even her eyes, despite the grace of their long lashes, looked full of resentment. 

 

In other words, the girl wasn’t having a good day either, to say the least. 

 

Kylo watched her walk toward the counter without a hint of hesitation, her tiny hands landing on the wooden top without any particular grace.

 

“Corellian whiskey,” the girl muttered, her voice sounding young, “leave the bottle.”

 

The Twilek waitress gave her a concerned look.

 

“What? Since when do you need an ID on the Smuggler’s Moon to get alcohol?” the young human barked back quite grumpily.

 

The waitress just shrugged, and landed the bottle and an empty glass in front of her, taking her credits without a word.

 

When the bottle finally landed in front of the small, spitfire girl, he watched her pour herself a series of shots and knock them back vindictively. 

 

He had no explanation why her bluntness held such an appeal to him, but he suddenly wanted to get to know her, look into that pretty little head, the almond-shaped eyes and tear her mind open. With a long draw from his beer, he reached out with his long fingers into the direction of her Force signature - which was rippling like a live wire - and inelegantly poked at her mind. 

 

The first poke wasn’t exactly meant as an intrusion, just as a test to see her reaction. The girl just stilled on her bar stool, taking another shot to clear her mind, but when the second poke came, she just straightened her shoulders and looked around, scanning the room with eyes full of annoyed suspicion. 

 

By now he knew that she wasn’t a Force user, for sure. After all, her Force signature was pretty telling, there was nothing unusual about it, but her reaction made him think that probably, in some ways, the sensation of interacting with the Force wasn’t exactly new to her. How? Why? Who was this person?

 

Of course, her eyes passed him without realizing he was responsible for the weird sensation. After all, she didn’t have any means to find out anyway, but when he finally decided to push a bit further, giving a brief look at her conscious mind, all he found was a pretty pissed wall of “What the kriff do you want? Leave me alone!”

 

Yes, this girl apparently knew what a Force user could do, and considering the scowl growing even more on her face, she didn’t seem to like it. 

 

There was no reason to go further for now. A more intense intrusion would have only made the girl more anxious and irritated, and even if her mental defenses weren’t exactly a challenge Kylo really had no reason to push this further and maybe ending up blowing up his cover for no particular reason.

 

If he wanted to know more, he needed to change approach.

 

Despite what Kylo told everyone, deep inside he knew that Ben Solo wasn’t completely dead yet. And Ben Solo was the son of Han Solo, notorious flirter of the galaxy. He must have inherited some of his swagger, right? 

 

Thus, Kylo decided to move his huge body out of its hiding, leaving his beer on the table to signal he was going to return - with the girl nonetheless. What Kylo conveniently pushed to the back of his mind was, that Han Solo also notoriously screwed up everything. He could clearly see the signs - this woman wasn’t interested in anyone and anything, just the damn whiskey. Yet, he was drawn to her, to understand her. He could have ripped the information from her mind, but given how this simple tickle with the Force failed, he didn’t dare to enter her mind when he himself was drunk. One misstep and she would have fallen dead. 

 

With the borrowed confidence of a soldier, he walked to the tiny little girl, who didn’t come up to his chin even sitting on the elevated barstool. For a hot second, Kylo wondered if this humanoid was an adult at all. The way she poured herself yet another go of the burning alcohol was an indication enough that she had been in the galaxy for a long time though. 

 

“ **_What_ ** ?” she spat, as soon as she must have spotted him in the field of her vision, without looking up. 

 

“May I have some?” he asked, chin jutting in the direction of the glasses. 

 

Now, she threw a glance at him. How this small creature could condense such a great amount of vile in her was a mystery to him. Her almond-shaped eyes burned with a contempt that almost tangibly scorched his skin. That was something Kylo could connect with on a fundamental level. Everything was shit and was going to be. In that exact moment, he decided he liked her. Liked how much she hated everything. 

 

Without sparing him another fraction of attention, the girl returned to measuring out the liquid anew. She had to use both her hands to pour out the whiskey from the bottle that wasn’t meant to be handled by her size. Her scowl deepened, and Kylo realized that now she was almost crying. 

 

He was a monster. But maybe there was still some humanity left in him. He reached for the bottle above he head, taking it from her in one impossibly large hand. Her grip tightened momentarily before relenting and he finished pouring the drinks. 

 

As soon as the last glass was filled, she started to knock them back, right to left, one, two, three, four -- and Kylo, on a whim, snatched the last one and downed it himself

What he gained in return was an irritated wince from the girl as her hold tightened around her now empty glass.

 

“If you think that I’m not going to kick your ass just because you’re a damn giant you’re wrong,” she hissed, giving him a pretty menacing look.

 

Kylo sputtered.

 

“Looks like you needed the help,  _ dwarf.” _

 

That earned him a glare that would have killed him if he weren’t dead already inside. 

 

“A tall person joking about my height, how shocking,” the girl remarked flatly, raising her chin as she gave him an overall look. It was pretty hard to say if she was impressed or not, because the scowl on her face didn’t change, “Now, there’s something else you need? Or you can finally kriff off and leave me alone?”

 

The fact was that, if Kylo had to be completely honest with himself, he had never met a woman like this one. Even if he had grown up with a petite, fierce mother, she was (May the Force be thanked) nothing like her. The few women he had some kind of interaction with in his adult life were nothing like her either. She hadn’t the feral and yet elegant grace of Rey, nor her long, agile legs and her restless, intoxicating energy that reminded him of a slender, deadly sand-cat. She hadn’t the firm and imposing stance of Phasma, with her silent, dominating attitude that reminded him of a wolf comfortable in her role as leader of the pack.    
  
This girl was nothing like that. She somehow looked like a bunny. A tiny, fluffy bunny with rabies.

 

“Yes, there is actually something I need.”

 

The young woman replied just by raising her eyebrows, waiting.

 

He licked his lips nervously. Now was not the time to hesitate. Why did he feel so naked without his mask? Hell, he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order!

 

“I need you to come back with me to my table and play truth or dare.”

 

Kylo actually had no idea how to play truth or dare. He’d ever only played kill or be killed. One late night when he had been training his insecurities away he heard stormtroopers play this and he was faintly aware that it involved alcohol and an awful lot of touching. Although he had no particular desire to be touched, he wanted to find out very much what this fluffy bunny felt like under his fingers. Were all human females the same? Would this girl feel so wired like Rey? Not likely. Before he touched Rey's hand, he had never considered females as anything else than another living being. But now… now he was different. 

 

Rose’s face turned in a skeptical expression that would have looked like amusement if it wasn’t for the constant scowl that seemed to affect her features that evening. 

 

“How old are you?” she just asked.

 

The honest-to-Maker confusion hit Kylo right then and there. Because… it was hard to remember it, having spent most of his life with a creature to which time didn’t make any sense. He racked his brain.

 

“Uhm… 29?”

 

“Then maybe stop acting like you’re twelve.” She offered, looking not particularly impressed, “If you want to hit on me just say it, there’s no reason to waste each other’s time.”

 

Kylo blinked. Wow. This girl was so blunt, he had rarely come across it his entire life. Briefly, he contemplated using the Force to get a peek in her head - but it was too risky. Then maybe a trick from his fa… Han Solo?

 

“Hi, I’m Ben. And I’d really like to take you upstairs,” he said, extending his palm for a handshake.

 

The girl gave him a curious glare, taking a few seconds to give him a proper look, then, after a surprisingly brief pondering, she just shrugged, taking his ridiculously huge hand in her incredibly smaller one.

 

“I’m Rose.”

  
  


***   
  
  
Rose Tico had become familiar only recently with the conventional concept of courage. Until only a year before, before the battle in the skies of D’Qar, Paige had always been the brave sister, not her.    
  
After all, she had always been just a grease monkey, living her life fixing one malfunctioning part at the time, and that was how things had been until Crait, and she found herself on the battlefield, ready to die for what she thought was right.

 

Not that her allegiance had changed, or that her beliefs were weaker now, but the fact that she almost killed herself to protect Finn had a slightly bitter taste now.

 

Of course she still cared for him, of course, she would have done the same knowing what she knew now, but the thought of his rejection still stung after weeks.

 

She only wished the former Stormtrooper would have told her right away, without waiting for days, playing nice and waiting for the right moment to strike her with a truth that, apparently, was uncomfortable just for her.

 

Honestly, she couldn’t really blame Finn for not liking her that way, for having feelings for someone else, but she wished she would have known, at least she could have spared him that pretty ridiculous excuse for a kiss on Crait.

 

The last few days at the base had been almost a nightmare, with Finn and Dameron walking around side by side and offering her occasional apologetic looks at any given chance. It was no mystery that this had been the main reason for her request to General Organa for a more active role, for a proper mission on the field.

 

Well, yeah, hitting Nar Shaddaa in search for Hyper-Drive relays wasn’t exactly high-profile espionage, but was a chance like any other to take some time away from that bantha-shit-show.

 

Well, yeah, maybe things have gotten a bit out of hand, Rose realized as she entered the elevator beside the handsome, brooding giant she was about to spend the night with, but there was no reason to deny herself only a single drop of entertainment before she got back to the pity hole that was her life in the Resistance right now.

  
  
  


***   
  


  
  


Said giant next to her was fidgeting. 

 

Kylo could help but to notice that he was in an elevator with a woman again. The last time it had happened… well. Let’s forget about last time. He glanced down at the petite woman -  _ Rose -  _ seeing that contrary to him, she seemed to be knowing what she was doing. What did people do anyway on a one-night-stand like this? Subtly, he bit the insides of his cheeks, placing the weight from one foot to the other, watching how the turbolift climbed the levels to the room he rented on a whim.

 

Rose was keeping her face as straight as possible, giving him an occasional side glance.    
To be completely honest, looking him in the face wasn’t exactly easy, after all, now that they were both standing up it was pretty hard to not notice that her full height barely reached his chest, and even if she wasn’t exactly thin or slender he probably weighed eighty pounds more than her, and those were eighty pounds made of solid, brutal muscle, at a first glance.

 

The young woman followed him toward his door, as the realization of what was about to happen hit her, making her hands sweaty. She wasn’t exactly the type of person used to going on wild nights with strangers, but this was actually a great moment to start. Since life had forced her to be brave, this was surely a chance to use a bit of that brand new courage.

 

Kylo, of course, sensed her unease and hesitation, her whole Force signature vibrating. Glancing at her while unlocking the door, he signaled to give her a way out of this. Half of him prayed she would take it and leave. Half of him hoped she wouldn’t. Stepping aside, he gestured, 

 

“After you.”

 

“Thank you,” She muttered, walking in. The room was quite posh and pricey for Nar Shaddaa’s standards. A not particularly vast and yet comfortable, clean space with the dim lights of the Smuggler’s Moon coming in from a few tiny symmetrical windows on one duracrete wall.

 

The bed looked ridiculously big and comfy, but Rose guessed that a man as tall as him would have surely needed a bed bigger than average to rest properly.

 

She just stopped a few steps inside the room, her arms crossing over her chest as she waited.

 

“So-” she started, not sounding exactly hesitant but fighting a vaguely anxious tone in her voice, “there’s something you feel the need to discuss before we start?”

 

“I… huh…” What did people discuss before something like this?? Sure, Kylo had  _ heard  _ of holoporn. He never watched anything in his life. With Snoke in his head constantly, all he could think of was the war and the training and finishing what his grandfather had started. He never really had urges that could have been considered a sex drive and if his cock was misbehaving in the morning, he did what he had to without giving it much thought. So, he hesitated. 

 

Noticing his reluctance Rose just cleared her throat.

 

“Well, I’ve got a contraceptive implant, and I recently got an STD shot, so..”

 

Contraceptive? STD? Was this like a fucking checklist? Was this what people discussed before fucking? Kylo was confused. He thought there would be something else involved, like… what do you like or what’s your favorite color or what are your political views? By the way, did  _ he  _ have a contraceptive implant? STD not likely. Oh, Force. This was so complicated.

 

“There’s something you don’t like? I mean, there’s something that makes you uncomfortable I should know before we start?”

 

_ I have never had sex in my life. I literally didn’t think about sex until like a few months ago when I touched Rey’s hand.  _

 

Instead, he just continued staring at her dumbfounded. He must find a way out of this. 

 

“How about you tell me what you like and don’t like?” he blurted out.  _ Maker. _ He needed some booze for this. Blindly stepping to the minibar, he retrieved a bottle of wine. 

 

“Well,” Rose started, clearing her throat again, “considering the situation I think we can agree that a bit rough is fine, but not too rough. I mean, I’m half your size,” She bit her lower lip a bit nervously, “probably a proper spank will end up incapacitating my hip,”   
  
The last remark was completed by an ironic, nervous giggle Rose regretted almost immediately.

 

Sp---  _ what _ ? He could feel his cheeks run red. Because… because he never wanted to hit a woman (only a swift, clean kill, that’s it), but the idea suddenly held an obscene appeal to him. His hands on this girl’s curvy ass…  _ Damn. _ The thing between his legs suddenly started to show interest. 

 

“I… Do you want me to do that?” he asked, half dreading, half curious.

 

“Ahm, let’s say that it is a thing that can happen but… let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” she pointed out, trying to keep her breath in check, her hands ended up on the first button of her overall, fidgeting with a hint of nervousness. She gave him a vaguely curious look, craning her neck as her eyes searched for his face.

 

“Maybe you should sit down,” she suggested.

 

Looking down at her from a reasonable distance, Kylo could see how her request made sense. Still clutching the wine in his hand, he sat down on the edge of the bed, now coming almost at level with the girl’s face. 

 

Rose just nodded, slowly relaxing her shoulders as her arms fell by her sides. As if she was trying to approach a wild, scared animal, she cautiously moved forward, and the fact that his knees almost brushed against her upper thigh made her stomach clench. 

 

Slowly her tiny hands landed on his shoulders, looking incredibly small against the deep black of his tunic. 

 

“So,” she cleared her throat, searching for his gaze, “Are you a no-kissing guy or-”

 

“No, I’m not.” Kylo’s reply was immediate in a way that surprised even himself. Of course, he had no idea how to kiss. But he didn’t want to miss the chance to do everything Rose would allow them to do. 

 

Rose gave him a shy half-smile.    
  
“See?” she joked, “that’s a pretty smooth start,” and without further hesitation she just moved forward, taking her time to give a proper look at his odd mixture of sharp and soft features before closing her eyes, her breath tickling at the corner of his lips.

 

For a moment, he forgot to breathe. Then his brain went into hyperdrive.  _ Is she going to like how I smell? How I taste? Oh, Maker, oh Maker.  _

 

“I’ve never done this,” he blurted out defensively before he could disappoint her without a warning. She seemed rather… knowledgeable about what they were about to do.

 

“It’s okay,” Rose just murmured, offering him a quiet, reassuring smile, her fingers placing soft, soothing motions on his shoulder, “you’re sure you’re ready for this?”

 

The way she smiled at him made him realize that she must have pieced together the information before he even admitted it. Was he ready for this? He had no opinion about love, let alone sex. Love was a weakness, he was taught, and sex was superfluous to the daily routines. Now, his heart in shambles, his body seemed to have something else in mind. Because he couldn’t deny his intrigue. About this girl, about what her body would be able to give him.

 

She seemed to be incapable of being anything else than genuine. He didn’t fear she would murder him. She had no idea who he was. Just a guy on a planet. A smuggler. A nobody.

 

“Yes,” he answered after a few beats.

 

“Good,” she nodded, her lips landing for a brief, reassuring peck at the corner of his mouth, “We’re here to have fun, just to share something nice, you have nothing to be worried about. Okay?” 

 

Her thoughtfulness was touching, really. He felt himself relax and his hand, which up until now was gripping the bottle like a lifeline, as well as the edge of the mattress, relaxed and found their way on her body. The fabric of her overalls was coarse but he could feel her soft curves underneath. This was all new and exciting and he closed the gap between their lips, mirroring the careful peck she gave him. 

 

He could feel her tiny, soft mouth smile against his, and her small hands finding their way in his long, raven hair. As she gathered him closer, her lips opened delicately against his, the tip of her tongue brushing gently against the seam of his lips.

 

Chills run down his spine, and he pulled her in closer instinctively, opening his own lips, finding her tongue. She tasted like the Corellian whiskey and something else. Probably, her own essence. This was one of the most exhilarating things that had ever happened to him. 

 

The tiny woman in his arms just hummed in approval, and in a moment that petite body was in his lap, in a movement so smooth he barely registered it happening. Rose broke the kiss for just a second, catching her breath as she asked:   
  
“Is this okay?”

 

He opened his eyes a tad too late, only upon hearing her voice. Now they were at eye level, and the fluffy bunny was scanning his face. Her full lips were turning a deeper shade of red than before. But… behind her back, Kylo noticed that everything was floating in the air.

 

“Fuck…” he cursed aloud. “Fuck yes,” he hastily amended.

 

_ You need to keep that Force in check boy if you want to survive this evening.  _

 

Luckily for him, she was too distracted to even consider the possibility of turning around. She just nodded, murmuring a brief “ _ good _ ” before kissing him again while her weight settled more comfortably on his lap, her thighs flushing against his hips. 

 

To be completely honest, Rose was feeling surprisingly great despite the alcoholic premises of the night. Weirdly, alcohol didn’t seem to be responsible for this decision. They were really just two people searching for a bit of comfort, ready to share something nice without thinking too much about it, and it felt ridiculously right. 

 

As the kiss deepened, her teeth gave a brief, gentle pull to his lower lip, offering him a tiny bite that felt totally natural at this point.

 

Kylo groaned, his hands digging into her ass, pulling her closer to his shaft that seemed to be burning with need. He, too, carefully nipped at her lower lip, then abandoned kissing her there in favor of trailing a wet path down her throat. He had no idea where that idea had come from; she just smelled nice, a bit of soap with an undercurrent of heavy motor oil. Kylo knew a mechanic’s work himself intimately as well and that only made her relax more into what they were doing. Experimentally, he also grazed her neck with his teeth. 

 

His attempt gained a quiet moan of approval from her as she threw her head back, granting him more access. Her fingers automatically reached for the hem of his tunic, searching for anything that might resemble buttons.

 

“We should really get rid of a few layers, here,” she suggested, her voice sounding like a gentle purr in her throat. 

 

“You’re a smart woman,” Kylo murmured and his hands started searching for a possible zipper on the overalls - but the thing seemed to be foolproof. “Dammit,” he muttered, helpless again. 

 

“It’s okay,” she hummed almost instinctively, almost in automatic response. She led his hand to the correct spot, barely hidden under her collar, landing his thick fingers on the main zipper that kept the whole suit in place.

 

With utmost concentration, Kylo pulled it down, slowly, inch by inch, and parted the fabric with his other hand. Her hideous uniform indeed harbored a nice body - with full breasts that came into view. His eyes were glued to them, as they were held confined in some kind of undergarment he had no name for. Her whole attire was quite perfunctory and he ached to get her out of it, to finally see what lay beneath. So he aided her out of the arms and now was left bare from the waist up, safe for the garment supporting her breasts. He couldn’t keep his hands off her and placed the two globes into his palms. As small as this girl was, her breasts filled his hands quite well. Running his thumb along the outline carefully with thirsty attention, he noticed how she squirmed and gasped when his thumb brushed along a taut bud in the middle of it. 

 

She must have appreciated the attention because she had almost instantly decided to show her gratitude by aiming at his neck and leave there a breathy, heated trail of wet kisses as her hand reached behind her for the clasp of her breast-band.    
  
Rose removed it easily, the fabric basically remaining in his massive hands as he kept palming her.

 

“May I take this off?” Kylo asked slightly out of breath.

 

The young woman barely contained a soft, amused snort.

 

“It’s already off, Ben,” she murmured gently, “You can do whatever you want with it.”

 

Well, in that case, Kylo knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. So he took the thing and unceremoniously threw it to the other end of the corner. Now he faced her breasts, bare. Two round globes, with a skin slightly darker around the buds. His hand came up, and he caressed the tits gently, the direct contact with her fine skin making his brain stutter. He brushed the buds again, noting how that made Rose rock her hips and then ducked his head. He ached to find out what kind of texture her skin was there. Kissing every part of her right breast, while spanning his hands on her back, he pushed her into his mouth. Until, at last, he carefully, curiously licked the bud. The sound he elicited from her made him glance up. 

 

This earned him a proper moan this time. Her back arched under his touch as her hands moved to his hair again, keeping it in a gentle and yet firm grasp that seemed to show all her appreciation for his current work. Her hips bucked against his again, and she made sure the movement this time was deeper and slower, and he could actually feel her core getting warmer even through what was left of her overalls.

 

And his shaft was also getting harder by the second. Emboldened by the direction and - honestly - clouded by the drive of lust, he closed his eyes and wrapping his lips around her rosy nipple, he sucked.

 

Rose had to force herself not to scream, or the guy would have ended up with a giant ego before they ended. He might deserve it, actually, but If they kept going like this the night would have probably turned out as the loudest in her life by far. It was almost painful to stop his ministration, but there were more urgent things to focus on at this point, she told herself as she gently squirmed away from his mouth, her tiny hands pushing his shoulder to make his thick torso land on the mattress. 

 

Kylo’s eyes widened in panic. Did she not like what he was doing? Did she seem to like it though, right? He craned his neck to be able to see her. 

 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” she remarked, her voice was a shameless, hoarse purr at this point as her hands landed on the vast expanse of his chest, her quick fingers working almost in a hurry to get rid of his tunic. 

 

As his shirt finally got opened, Rose couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows in surprise, her hand ending up instinctively on his lower abdomen, her thumb playing almost casually with the dark trail of hair leading to his navel.

 

“I suspected you were fit but this is a bit beyond what I imagined,” the young woman admitted with a pleased grin.

 

“I… huh... Thank you, I guess?” His ears were on fire. 

 

“You’re very welcome, sweetie,” she just hummed before lowering herself onto him, her mouth finding a better use on the ridiculously smooth skin of his abdomen, the tip of her tongue leaving a wet trail down his navel as her hands started fighting with his pants, “do you mind?” she asked against his skin, “I really want to make you feel good,”

 

Witches of Dathomir and all that was holy, Kylo could only nod and gulp. His erection was now straining painfully against his trousers. Rose kept fumbling with the opening and when an annoyed little huff escaped her lips, he set up.

 

“Let me…” he said, voice and hands shaky and in his nervousness, quickly discarded all his clothes. As the mild air of the room hit him, he briefly regretted being so bare to her all of a sudden, but the look in Rose’s eyes seemed to say there was really nothing to regret. She looked quite impressed, actually, as she took a long moment to take in his hard, thick shaft. Her jaw seemed on the edge of dropping.

 

“Well,” she cleared her throat, “this is probably going to split me in half and kill me, later,” she joked, but her voice sounded slightly nervous.

 

Kylo wanted to reassure her that he most certainly had no intention of killing her but her tiny little hand on his erect dick made his brain fry. He kept staring at the sight - her, on her knees on the bed, her full breasts and him in her palm without blinking, searing the image into his retinas forever. As a consequence, he was speechless. 

 

“Well,” Rose murmured almost casually, giving him a gentle stroke before offering him a smile, “It’s a pretty good way to die,” and with those words, she lowered herself on him, the tip of her wet tongue giving a couple of experimental licks to his thick, red head. She took him in her mouth cautiously, the movement of her hands compensating for the fact that he wouldn’t probably have fit completely in there.

 

The feeling was indescribable. Things started to float around in the room again and Kylo quickly tamed his connection to the Force to a thin line to keep them from smashing into the wall. Her mouth was hot and soft and although he had no experience in anything like that, his dick certainly had. Involuntarily, his hips bucked against her face as he accidentally thrust his cock deeper into her mouth, making her squeal a little in surprise. 

 

She managed to not choke, luckily, but as her ministration resumed her hand splayed on his navel, trying to keep him still.

 

He obeyed, letting the sensation take him over; how his cock slid into her mouth - despite her size, further and further; the suction of her lips on his skin and the way her hand added extra stimulation… he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and there were still things he wanted to explore.

 

“Rose, please… stop,” he pleaded, voice faint and hoarse. 

 

Her mouth left its grasp on him with a vaguely obscene, wet  _ pop. _

 

“Are you sure?” she hummed, her voice hoarse.

 

_Yes._ Yes, he was sure, he nodded urgently.

 

“I want to discover you,” he said, sitting up and reaching for her to pull her partially naked body closer to his. “Take this off,” he tugged at her overalls, “ and show me what  _ you _ like.”

 

She wiggled not too gracefully out of what was left of her outfit, her boots falling off the edge of the bed with a low thud. Rose remained in her dull panties, but the warm skin of her thighs was already straddling his waist again, basically climbing him horizontally to reach for his face

. Their bodies were now flush, her nipples grazing his chest and she felt so exquisitely at his mercy, although she knew by now what a gentle giant he was. She had to crane her neck a little to search for his mouth again. After a brief, soft bite to his lower lip, she just hummed gently against his face.

 

“Now I’d really like for you to grab me and flip me on my back with those giant hands of yours, sweetie.,” her tone sounded almost mischievous against his mouth. “C, “can you do that?” 

 

Something  _ reeled  _ in Kylo. Instead of answering, he palmed her round ass, reveling in how the tight hold spilled over her flesh through his fingers and he did flip her underneath him in one single motion. Rose squealed. His long hair now fell in his face, as he stared at her from so close. 

 

“Hello,” he huffed and she giggled, it seemed to him, almost despite herself. He kissed her, just because now he knew how kissing worked and it seemed a good point to do it. The right thing. His tongue slid deep into her mouth until it met with hers. His hips bucked against her hot center, the fabric scraping his sensitive skin. He must have found something because she sucked in a sharp intake of air. 

 

“This is actually lovely,” her voice murmured against his mouth, sounding almost tiny between uneven breaths. “Thank you.,” Her gratitude shown by a pretty energetic thrust of her hips against him, “Now I’d like you to remove my underwear, Ben,” she hummed between kisses.

 

He stilled, his tongue forgotten in her mouth. After a few beats, he slowly pulled away, sitting back on his heels. Finally, he could get a good look at her. Her petite body was a wonderland. There were so many curves and narrower parts, muscle and skin, and meat... Carefully, he hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down, as she lifted her hips to help him.

 

He could almost see a thin trail of her own wetness being smeared on her inner thighs as the panties were dragged down, but when her undergarments were finally out of the picture he could see her completely bare and exposed for the first time, a thin line of dark, soft hair concentrating on top of her damp, inviting opening, slick smooth folds looking incredibly soft and slightly darker than the rest of her skin. 

 

His heart was beating faster. So that was what a woman looked like down there. It seemed infinitely complicated compared to his dick. Were Rose less inviting, he might have felt self-conscious staring at her pussy.     
  
“You can touch me if you want,” she hummed gently, her eyes stuck on his face. “You won’t hurt me.”

 

Carefully, he invited her to part her legs more and with the gentle push of a single digit, and began to trace the edge of her pussy. Already this simple gesture made her gasp with pleasure. His eyes sought out hers, confirming that she was alright. His other hand was parting her more and he discovered that there was a little nub at the junction of the rosy flesh. Another surprising thing was that her opening, which was glistering with a sticky substance, was protected by two layers of flesh: one smaller and one larger. She opened up to him like an oyster; the ones he had on Naboo - and with an experimental brush over her small bud (at which she moaned) he confirmed that a woman was just like it. The most precious pearl being hidden safely behind soft flesh and sturdy demeanor. 

 

Emboldened by this realization, curiously he coated his finger with her juices, lifting them to his mouth and licking. She tasted good; salty and a little bit sweet and musky. 

 

“I’m just trying to figure out if you’re naturally hot as hell or you’re just pretending to be inexperienced, because damn,” she found herself whining, her voice reduced to a breathy, messy moan as her hips bucked against his hand in a needy, trembling motion, her brow furrowed as she raised on her elbows, clearly entranced by his motion. Her lips remained slightly parted, her breasts moving invitingly with each shaky breath.

 

“I’d really love you to put your fingers or your tongue in there,” she admitted, her face flushed but her tone firm and needy. “If you want, of course.”

 

Kylo sensed that her control over herself, on the situation, was slipping by the second, right into his hands. He ached to know how she would surrender to him completely, thus he returned his attention to her pussy, which lay there invitingly open. Gingerly, he traced her opening, letting the fluid coat his finger before very slowly pushing one single finger inside. She was so freaking  _ tight  _ that his straining cock gave a little twitch and he moaned in unison with her. 

 

“Force, your fingers are massive,” she was groaning openly at this point, her whole tiny frame shivering as her lower lip ended up being mercilessly tormented by her own teeth. Her hips were almost restless at this point, her muscles contracting as she kept moving against him, “I-I wonder what your cock will feel like,” her voice almost broke as she spoke, and her words just melted into a full moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot somewhere inside her. 

 

“You have to take my fingers first,” he remarked, out of practicality but soon he felt that Rose only got wetter at his words. True to his promise, he kept prodding at the spot that made her the loudest, only this time slipping another finger into her. Her inner walls gripped around him, as she gasped and grabbed for the linens, balling them into her fist, arching her back into his hand. 

 

_ So that’s how you made them come apart. _

 

A sudden idea came to him and he lowered his head, licking carefully through her folds until he found her pearl underneath his tongue. She shrieked and he chuckled, low and satisfied and - without stopping his other hands sliding in and out of her - started licking her little bud intently. 

__

“Ben!” 

__

It was somewhere between a shriek and a squeal but it was clearly surprised, and definitely in a good way. Out of pure instinct one of her hands ran through his hair, keeping the loose strands out of the way as she enjoyed the view of him feasting on her, her voice muttering an unprecedented stream of incoherent obscenities under her breath, often interrupted by sudden, entranced moans.

__

“Ben, please,” she cried, her voice trembling. “I-I’m not going to last if you- ah!”

__

That is what he wanted to hear. He was on the right track, and maybe the picture now was becoming clearer. He was brimming with excitement, to see her, to hear her orgasm because of him. But only if she wanted to. 

__

“Do you want to orgasm?” he asked, urgently, out of breath. 

“P-please, please, yes!” she answered, almost like a desperate prayer, and it came out in a  breath before she could actually think about it. This guy was a thing of beauty. Her fuzzy brain couldn’t actually believe how good he was at this despite his apparent lack of experience. “Oh, Force, yes,” she repeated, almost mindlessly.

__

That was all Kylo needed to hear. Ducking his head, he resumed licking at her pearl and hitting that particular, spongy spot in her slit which turned her into a sobbing mess. With one last, firm suck at her little nub, she cried out, her whole body convulsing on itself, her hands pulling his face into her pussy, and he eagerly resumed his ministrations until her gyrating body calmed and she pushed his head away powerlessly. He lifted himself, wiping down his chin with the back of his hand, looking at his work. Her limbs lay mollified on the mattress, like a starfish, her tiny body heaving with the effort to feed her lungs the air in time.

__

What was left of Rose was looking at him with unfocused eyes and an incredibly relaxed smile on her face. 

__

“Good job, sweetie,” She murmured under her breath, stretching out her hand toward him, “now come here.”

__

He did as was told, leaning over her.

__

Rose cradled his face in her tiny hands, her breath still uneven as she searched for his lips again. Somehow that kiss went even deeper than those before like she actually enjoyed tasting herself on his mouth.

__

“You’re ridiculously good at this,” she smiled against his lips, “I hope you know that.”

__

Warmth flooded him all over. He wasn’t used to getting compliments, or even being at the receiving end of remotely nice things. This evening was overwhelming in many aspects, but maybe this was the hardest. To just take it. To see how happy he could make this complete stranger by the simplest physical acts. 

__

“Beginner’s luck, I guess,” he shrugged, but damn if he wasn’t a little smug about it, biting gently her earlobe. 

__

“You’re amazing,” she hummed, her back arching slightly against him as her arms struggled to encircle entirely his broad shoulders. “It’s like being in bed with a mindreader or something.”

__

His heart stilled and skipped several beats. Did he miss something? Was she Force-sensitive all along? Did he probe her mind without realizing it? Nonsense. Out of panic, he skimmed the surface of her mind. It was glowing pleasantly. No intrusion. He couldn’t have. But the realization that he will have to wipe her memory, even though he really, desperately wanted only one random being in the galaxy to remember him as something good and kind. The risks were running too high. 

__

“Or maybe, I just have a good teacher,” he crooned instead, his hand smoothing down her short, soft body. Good. Good. He was getting better at being a Solo by the second. 

__

All that could resemble a bad thought though was instantly wiped away when he felt the grasp of her tiny fingers around his still raging erection.  _ Force, _ her hand couldn’t even encircle him completely.    
  
The tiny girl must have had the same realization, because she was swallowing thickly right now, her lips barely parting.

__

“Ben, I-” her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, “I want you inside me, now.”

__

He lifted his head to look at her. She was radiating. Her hand sliding on his cock made him gasp. 

__

“Are you sure?”

__

Rose almost giggled, her face nuzzling gently against his as her hand kept teasing him, 

__

“Do you want the cute, polite answer or the sassy, nasty one?”

__

“Nasty.” Force, he was discovering new things about himself every moment. He wanted dirty talk. Still couldn’t help but add, “Please.”

__

Her smile widened a little, turning into a mischievous grin.

  
“I’d like you to fuck my brains out and make me feel you up in my throat,” she murmured against his ear, her voice warm and tempting, and then her tone turned into something almost innocent, and sweet, “please.”

__

Kriff. His dick liked this very much, giving a little impatient twist at her words. His ears were burning from her blunt, forceful declaration but he couldn’t deny that it was liberating knowing his strength, his  _ power  _ was welcome, was  _ desired.  _

__

_ There is only passion.  _

__

That black-red ink of the Dark Side purred contently inside of him, while his hand, without a word, sought out her tight little entrance, feeling her up again. She was still slick and ready. With a shaky breath, he aligned his hips with hers, locking their eyes. 

__

“Don’t close your eyes, Rose, I want to see as you take me.” 

__

That. That was the dark side speaking, but somehow the girl didn’t seem afraid or disturbed. There was very little darkness in her, but his instinct was resonating with something different inside of her, something more primal, natural, colorless. 

__

“I have no intention to,” she just purred, her eyes glued on his as her hand moved from his erection to allow him more freedom of movement, landing tentatively on his lower back.  

__

Carefully, he moved forward until the fat head of his cock connected with her hole and moving only a hair’s breadth at a time, he started to push. Apparently, biological instincts made up for the lack of experience. 

  
She was shuddering in his grasp, her tight, silky heat greeting him step by step with an involuntary, delightful squeeze as she slowly adjusted to him.   
  
“Oh, kriff,” her voice was a desperate mewl at that point, almost a litany she wasn’t able to stop, “Ooh, kriff, kriff, kriff...”

__

The feeling was incomparable. She was tight and hot and fluttering around him, pulling him deeper, her body has a mind of its own. He could see how she struggled to keep her eyes open, but she did for him, just as they agreed - and he could see it all. That she was on another planet. Possibly another reality. Her black irises shown, the dull light of the room painting them. Her lips parted, shallow little breaths. He was hurting her. But he also was giving her unfathomable joy. 

__

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said. “Tell me if I should stop.” 

__

Rose was sure that she had never felt so stretched in her life. The ache was almost overwhelming, but the thick, brutal pleasure of feeling him inside her was definitely stronger.

__

“Shut up,” she found herself whining, her tiny hands drowning in his hair, short nails scratching his scalp as she thrust experimentally against him, a strained moan escaping her mouth, “just fuck me already.”

__

Without much warning, he pulled back, feeling the protest of her body, her vagina trying to pull him back. The grip of her slick, hot walls was like a supernova bursting behind his eyes. When he was almost fully out of her, he rocked his hip back, not caring about being too gentle. The small body underneath him jolted at the impact, and Rose whimpered. Her breasts jiggled, like jelly. 

__

There was still a hint of pain on her features, but she didn’t seem to care that much, her short legs entangling around his hips as every muscle in her body contracted and relaxed, following his movements. Her tiny, pretty mouth was parted, every thrust generating a strained, ecstatic groan down in her throat. 

__

Kylo, just because he could, because he was on top, took his sweet time figuring out what different angles there were to her tight little pussy, noting how her facial expressions changed. Then his eyes were drawn to where they were joined; watching as his thick girth disappeared into this small woman without a problem. 

__

“Force, you are so kriffin'  _ exquisite _ ,” he growled. Then, by a sudden idea, put his right hand across her lower abdomen, gently pushing down as his cock filled her. 

__

“I can feel my cock inside you, Rose,” Kylo growled, the Dark Side swirling around him. 

__

The sudden, new pressure made Rose throw her head backward, her mouth going slack. She tried to articulate something that could make sense, but only a confused stream of excited curses came out. It took her at least two more thrusts to finally gather the strength to speak.

__

“Lift me...up. Against…you,” every word was a moan between a movement and the next, “Sit... on the bed.”

__

He rammed into her a few more times reveling in her whimpers. She sounded like she wanted it rough and his control was slipping. 

__

“I don't think the bed will do,” he rumbled, “I think I'm gonna fuck you against that wall here. Would you like that, Rose? Hanging on in my arms, letting me fuck you?“

__

“Y-you’re a very smart man,” she only moaned, her arms encircling his neck, holding on to him as her life depended on it. “Yes, please, please.”

__

Pulling out seemed like a waste of opportunity, thus Kylo only leaned back to his soles, pulling her with him. She clung to his body tightly enough. Then, his arms found their way under her ass, digging into her flesh and without further ado, he simply stood from the bed, lifting her. The fluffy bunny in his arms wasn't really a weight he noticed; he trained with thrice her body weight on a casual day too. The wall next to the bed was luckily bereft of any decoration and he slammed her into it for good measure, hungry devouring the air that got kicked out of her lungs. Rose was in no position to dictate anymore. And damn, if he didn't like having all control. 

__

Roughly, he bit into her neck and rolled his hips. He had the impression he was in deeper in her cunt this way, splitting her open, just as she predicted. 

__

Her tiny hand slipped into his thick, raven mane, pulling with an unsuspected force as her moans kept growing louder and louder. When he lifted his face to take in the savage pleasure displayed on her face, Kylo found something unexpected. 

__

Her round, cute face was still deep in what looked like bliss, mouth wide open, eyes almost closed and knitted brow, but something weird was happening at the corner of her eyes, what looked like tears slowly gathering as they grew wetter and swollen.

__

“Rose…” he breathed her name, shame wrecking through him.  _ I let the Dark side ruin this too. I thought that maybe here, I could use it for something good. But look what I did.  _

__

His cock stilled in her. His heart stilled. The heavy drum of pleasure stilled. 

__

“Rose, look at me,” he coaxed. 

__

She struggled a little to look at him, her head a little fuzzy, breath shaking out of her lips and nose, then the weirdest surprise arrived. 

__

Rose smiled at him. A warm, gentle smile that took a couple of seconds to show up.

__

“I-I’m fine,” she hummed, her voice ragged, “It’s just… A lot.” 

__

“I told you to tell me to stop,” Kylo stammered and his voice was pleading.  _ Please, forgive me. Please. I want to make you feel good. _

__

“I don’t want you to stop,” her grasp in his hair turned into something more soothing, a calm, gentle caress despite her trembling fingers.   
  
Rose’s expression visibly softened at his concern. Her face moved closer to his, but this time she didn’t aim for his lips, leaving a calm, gentle kiss on his cheek instead. “I’m okay, sweetie, don’t worry,” she murmured against his skin, eyes still wet.

__

He was shaking at the angst of having ruined this, then at the alleviation that he didn't. Turning his head, he caught her lips, kissing her, gently, then more insistently and very carefully, he rocked his hip again, moving only millimeters inside of her, never leaving her body. Small, insistent prods at the spot which made her gasp. 

__

It took her literally seconds to just catch her breath, her legs tightening their grasp around his hips, then she started moving against him, her body asking for more.

__

“Harder,” Rose whined against his mouth, “Ben, please,”

__

Kylo felt that familiar, albeit never cherished feeling of release lick at the base of his spine, therefore he was grateful that he could finally get her back on track. Maybe he would be able to experience what it felt like when a woman orgasmed on his cock? 

__

Holding her firmly by her ass, (Maker, he loved their texture and size and everything about it), he maneuvered her so he could fuck into her harder. It was convenient that she was two-thirds of his size. The wall banged as he rammed into her cunt, his own ragged breaths mingling with hers. 

__

“Kriff, Rose, you… you feel so good…” he blabbered, while his eyes glued again at the sight of how his dick slid into her over and over again. 

__

“Come on my cock, please? Please?“ he panted. 

__

“You feel amazing too, sweetie,” hers was basically a breathless moan at this point, her body tensing more and more around him as her core seemed on the edge of combustion. “You have no idea-ah!” Her last words mingled quite savagely with something that sounded almost like a proper scream as her hips kept moving against him, her thrust growing more erratic by the second until they just stopped, becoming more like a proper tremble, her whole body shaking around him, her flesh burning against him as her voice turned into a breathless, continued howl as her core started clenching around him, her back arching against the wall as Rose almost forgot how to breathe. 

__

Her climax drew his own from his body, and he came with a deep, surprised growl, spending himself into her cunt. His hips dove in deep into her every time his cock twitched his spend and he, losing his presence in time and space, bit down on her neck none too gently. 

__

He could feel her all around him, her scent filling his nose as he stood there, with the girl in his arms, heavily panting. 

__

The fierce, determined girl looked even more like a fluffy bunny at this point, all soft and pliant, almost boneless against him, her head resting helplessly against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

__

He gulped, trying to wet his dry mouth and pressed a powerless kiss against her throat. The salty taste of her sweat was evidence of his success. The essence of life there. 

__

“Maker… Rose…” he whispered. 

__

The tiny woman was nothing more than a puddle of goo in his arms, her dizzy head struggling to raise enough to look at him with unfocused eyes.

__

“Are you okay, sweetie?” she asked, still breathless.

__

He huffed out an amused chuckle. 

__

“How could I answer that? I mean… I've just lost my virginity,” he pointed out. “And even with my lack of experience, I suspect this was incredible sex.”

__

Rose raised her eyebrows in vague surprise, trying on her face her most unimpressed expression ever. It would have been almost believable If it wasn’t for her ragged breath and a barely hidden amused grin.

__

“Well, It wasn’t that bad,” she teased, still too tired, landing again her head on his shoulder. 

__

She might have thought of herself as a capable liar but the signs were telling. Plus, her Force signature broadcast her satisfaction. 

__

“It's a pity you stop being brutally honest right now,” he called her out on her bluff. 

__

The girl just snorted, giving him a content look, 

__

“Oh, sweetie,” she hummed, “The sex is really good, we need to work a little on the sense of humor though,”    
  
Even if the statement might have sounded a bit mean, it was delivered with the sweetest, calmest voice, as she landed a small peck on his shoulder.

__

“Can you take me to bed now, please?” 

__

“I mean…” he sputtered, feeling his cock soften in her, “not right now,  but maybe a bit later - - - “

__

She sighed, barely holding back a snort.

__

“Ben, sweetie, you just split me in two like a damn melon,” she pointed out, leaving a reassuring caress on his cheek. “I wasn’t suggesting a second round, I want to survive tonight. Just take me to bed, there’s still something you need to learn.”

__

Gently, he pulled out of her, his hands still holding her up against the wall. His cum dripped down her thighs immediately, down onto his as he eased her down. Without a second thought, he grabbed a towel from the bed, handing it to her. 

__

“Is it normal that I think my spend looks hot on you?“ he asked her absent-mindedly. 

__

She grabbed both the towel and his enormous hand in her smaller one, pulling him gently toward the mattress with her as she gave him a cunning, satisfied smile.

__

“It’s a matter of taste, I suppose,” she mused, leaning on the bed on her back, patting the empty space beside her in a clear invitation, “but I like it too.”

__

Exhausted, he flipped himself down on his back without a second thought. He crossed his hands on his stomach, like he usually did, ready to bolt any second in his sleep if a threat should come. He never slept in any other position since Luke… and with that, the sweet distraction of sex vanished, giving way to the demons of the bed. He hated bed. He hated the need to rest. 

__

He almost tensed when he felt Rose’s small hand sneaking under his neck, a gentle push inviting his head on her shoulder.   
  
“Trust me, this is one of the best parts,” she reassured him, her tone calm and soothing as her breath was finally calming down.

__

Kylo doubted that whatever this was could be any better than the violent pleasure he just experienced. But as his huge head settled on her chest, covering it completely, and he listened to her even heartbeats, he felt himself relax. His hand came around her body, pulling his fluffy bunny closer. He could call her his, right? He had just come inside of her. 

__

But the best part was starting just now, as her tiny fingers brushed through his hair in soft, soothing motions, her short nails gently scratching his scalp as she kept breathing evenly under his cheek.

__

“Your hair smells good,” she blurted out almost casually, her voice sounding tired.

__

“Your fingers feel good,” Kylo mumbled. “So, is this part always after sex? Or is it possible to have it without it?“

__

Rose’s bare breasts wiggled a little under his cheek, as she giggled softly.

__

“It’s not exactly mandatory,” she explained patiently, “but most people like it, do you like it?”

__

He considered her soft, soothing touches; the way she cradled him like no one ever had since he was a small child. They were naked and vulnerable - and were it yesterday, he would have hated this loss of total control. But now… Now he had to concede. 

__

“Yes,” he murmured, shy to confess. “Could I… Could I hold you?“

__

Maker, he was so out of his comfort zone. Right into a new one. 

__

He could almost feel the smile on her lips as they landed on the crown of his head in a small, reassuring peck.

__

“Of course, sweetie,” she hummed, “Come here. ”

__

They disentangled themselves, and he lay down on his back, patting his chest just like Rose did before. Having his back covered eliminated the last shred of his anxiety and now he just wanted to find out how she felt on his chest, how her hair would feel under his fingers - how she would feel hearing his heartbeat. If he had a heart at all. 

__

She hummed in approval and nestled herself under his arm, her head landing on the pale expanse of his chest as she sighed contentedly, her soft cheek brushing gently against him a couple of times, like she was searching for the most comfortable position as her tiny arm encircled if only partially, his torso.

__

“You like that?“ he asked, still incredulous that she would enjoy the simplest touch of him. His fingers shuffled through her hair carefully, feeling the thick locks slide between them. Her hair wasn't exactly fine; it was more sturdy, like herself, yet Kylo loved it. He repeated the motion, then lifted one long lock, admiring its length, and lifted it to his nose to sniff at it. He needed more time to study her. 

__

“As I said,” she hummed gently against his chest, a soft grin on her mouth, “among my favorite parts,” 

__

Her voice was sounding somehow softer, almost sleepy, her breath growing shallow and slow as her eyes struggled to remain open.

__

“Sleep,” was all he said, gently laying the lock back to the others and brushing his hand down her back. His long arm extended, he pulled the comforter over them against the chill of the room. Still, half of his chest was uncovered so the girl’s head would poke out. For the long hours spent awake to come, he had a very interesting creature to observe. 

__

He felt a last small peck being left on his chest.

__

“Sleep well, Ben,” she murmured, her voice turning into a thin, sleepy whisper as her eyes closed. 

__

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair, soap and motor oil and Rose. Of course, she couldn't know that he was suffering from insomnia for decades. Snoke even interrupted that small amount of sleep he managed to get every occasion he got. Just another way to exercise control over him. 

__

He caressed her, looked around the room. Until she was soundly asleep, he did not dare to move. 

__

It occurred to him how easy it would be to read her mind, now on the verge of dream and reality. He could slip in bluntly, undetected; she would brush off his presence as a dream. He could find out why she was here, what had upset her… if she really wasn't dangerous like he suspected. 

__

His hand cradled her scalp, closing on it. 

__

No. 

__

He would violate her trust. He would maybe unearth things hit was better he didn't know. But he was so afraid to fall asleep like that… Not knowing for certain if she was just a distraction for an assassination… 

__

He wrestled with himself. Rose shifted, her mouth falling open and drooled over his chest. 

__

He looked down at her. At her completely passed-out, innocent face, screwed up on his chest. Her short arms and one leg was thrown over his giant body. That she trusted him with her most intimate experience. That he wouldn't betray her, honor her. 

__

No. He couldn't do it. He would just die here in this bed if it had to be. 

__

_ It is a good death,  _ he recalled Rose say it from earlier. And he agreed. 

__

***

__

The quiet shuffling set off the alarms in his head. 

__

_ They are here.  _

__

With a sharp, violent gulp of air, he reached out with the Force for his lightsaber - only to discover that its presence was hollow near and far. The second thing he became aware of was how his limbs tangled together in his sleep. The third, the whole night coming back to him in a crash. 

__

Rose. Sex. 

__

His lightsaber on his hip. 

__

He panted, and sorting out his arms and legs, sat up. His head was mildly cloudy. 

__

The first thing he noticed was his empty bed, and that the sound that had triggered his alert was actually the door closing.    
  
Rose was looking at him with wide eyes, still away from the bed, with her hair messy and her clothes wrinkled as she held what looked like two cups of hot caf.   
  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she just murmured, coming closer. “you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

__

He blinked, confused. Peaceful sleep and him in one sentence seemed like a cruel joke. But why else would he have woken lying on his side, a streak of drool dried to his face? 

__

Slowly, his lips twitched, something like a smile. Maybe he should take vacation time more often? 

__

“Is that caf?“ he asked, chin jutting in the direction of the cups. 

__

“Yup,” she nodded, sitting on the side of the bed, her small arm outstretching to hand him his mug. “Breakfast of champions. Also helps with the hangover, but I’m feeling weirdly fine, actually,”

__

“Thank you,” he took it from her, his eyes warming. How could she be so good to him? After the first sip, he felt the life return to him. The caf wasn't too bad for the standard of the hotel. But it was bitter enough to make him famished. 

__

“Would you like to eat something? I could order breakfast,” he asked, taking in her tired but glowing face and the pleasant view of her breasts. 

__

She seemed to hesitate for a minute, chewing the inside of her cheek, like as if she was still deliberating about that. 

__

Then Rose just nodded, carefully removing her shoes and crossing her legs on the bed, the pose made her look tinier if that was possible.

__

“How are you feeling?” she asked almost casually.

__

Now it was his turn to weigh on her words. He felt… like a new person. 

__

“I'm a bit… hungover? And… at peace.”

__

She smiled, her now familiar, cute grin lighting up her face.

__

“I’m glad. Personally, I’m a bit sore and walking is a bit of a mess,” she admitted in a brief giggle, “But it was worth it,”

__

“I'm sorry,” Kylo blurted out his face hot as a sun. “I mean, I'm not sorry. Not sorry for meeting you, that is. Or the… sex. For the discomfort, I'm sorry.”

__

Maker, he was a mess. He also couldn't deny how much he wanted to repeat it. Her soft skin was distracting and he reached out to touch her gently.  _ Just a little bit more.  _

__

She took gently his hand, her tiny fingers gently brushing his knuckles.

__

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, or sorry for, for that matter,” the girl reassured him, “I’m a big girl, I can endure far worse than awesome sex with a giant, adorable stranger.” Her smile was still beaming.

__

“You actually are a tiny girl,” he teased, drawing her into his lap effortlessly. Just because he could. He felt her protest start. Rose didn't like to be manhandled (unless she asked to be), thus he crooned into her ear. “And I really would like to… make it up to you.”

__

The girl craned a little her neck to give him an amused look, her eyebrows raising a little. 

__

“Make it up to me?” she asked, sounding definitely curious, “How? And for what?”

__

Kylo looked into her innocent eyes. For being so blunt and articulate yesterday, she seemed quite tame today, probably the alcohol had helped a little in that. Too ready to wrap this. Too bad he wasn't yet ready to finish their escapade. 

__

“For making you sore, of course,” he answered honestly. He ignored her snort. “I was thinking… maybe we could go and take a shower together until breakfast arrives.” Then, chewing on his lips, he added: “I'd really like to… hear your voice again. When you… ”  _ come,  _ was left unsaid. 

__

Rose took a couple of seconds to look at him, her dark eyes in his, and for a brief moment, she seemed almost sad. She took a deep breath that almost ended up in a huff.

__

“Ben, sweetie,” she hesitated for a moment, “My ship will depart in two hours. I really don’t know how long I can stay.”

__

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

__

“Just a shower. Please. You can take the breakfast with you,” he murmured.

__

She smiled softly, her head landing on his shoulder with a sigh.

__

“Fine,” she conceded, lifting her head to kiss gently his cheek. “A brief one,”

__

His heart fluttered in a way he didn’t know it could. It was not the contorted excitement of the throne room when they slew the Praetorian guards. It was not the silence before he touched Rey’s fingers. It was a sweet, round excitement that took him over with a dash of relief. He kissed her neck once then took her in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. Momentarily, he lifted her higher to operate the knob (he was getting better at living without the Force, he noted), and finally, they were inside. He put her down on the white rug and looked down at her round face.

__

As Rose removed her clothes with efficient, practical movements, his eyes flickered apologetically at the bruises. but instead of asking for her forgiveness again, he said pensively: "I like my handprint on you."

__

Rose gave him an amused look, watching almost casually at the red mark on her neck from the night before in the mirror before turning her attention back to him.

__

Probably other girls, especially if tiny and fluffy as her, would have looked in horror at the bruises, but she didn’t seem disturbed, like the tough little bunny she was, she had probably seen worse. She wasn’t scared.   
  
“Look at you,” she mused, playfully nudging his hip with her elbow, “all smug and cocky, all of a sudden.” The tiny girl was clearly teasing him, giving her back to him as she approached the shower.

__

“Perhaps it’s always been there,” he answered, gazing on her naked body, his clothes joining the messy pile of hers. Then, he was in there, the water warm, cascading down onto them - a small luxury after the ‘fresher he never failed to cherish. Then, his mouth was on hers and her sole in the air again as she rose on her tiptoes to kiss him; and it was last night all over, except with a lot more confidence on his side. 

__

She must have rolled her eyes, Kylo could almost feel it as she kissed him back, tiny fingers entangling in his hair, then, all of a sudden, his tiny, fluffy bunny was somehow jumping on him, pushing herself up his tall frame using his broad shoulders as leverage, her legs entangling with his hips.    
  
“I’m afraid we need further proof of that statement.” Rose giggled, searching for his lips again.   
  
  
***   
  
“I really need to get dressed,” Rose’s voice sounded almost distant in his ears, vaguely muffled by his own skin and his damp hair as she spoke against the crook of his neck.

__

Well, yes, the shower had taken a bit longer than he expected, and surely for more than valuable reasons.

__

The girl’s breath was still heavy, her face incredibly relaxed, her little body still boneless on top of his, down on the bathroom floor as they tried to catch their breath.

__

There was a slight note of sadness in her voice, a sadness that she was carefully trying to hide but which was poking out of her soft tone nevertheless.

__

He kissed her, reassuringly, his heart full. Sated. 

__

“Then go.”

__

He thought he wouldn’t be able to let go. To let her leave. But he had to... Because that was what she wanted. 

__

Later, when they were dressed, a breakfast packed in a neat package, he hovered over her at the door unsure what to say. He had to wipe her memory soon. He had to let go of the possibility that someone, anyone in this wide galaxy would think of him fondly in their memories. He chewed on his lip, undecided.

__

Though Rose seemingly always did know what to say.

__

She hesitated, looking numbly at the small food box in her hand.

__

“Would you do me a favor, Ben?” she asked.

__

“Of course.”

__

Rose took his enormous hand in hers, her grasp feeling weirdly reassuring.

__

“I want you to take good care of yourself, okay?” Her tone was serene, and yet a bit sad, but she was offering him a warm smile as she spoke, “I want you to be happy, cause you deserve it, sweetie.”

__

_ No. No I don’t _ . 

__

He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying it aloud. His hand rolled and unrolled at his side slowly, the Force gathered at his fingertip to alter her memories. She had no idea who she was dealing with. He was a monster with blood on his hands.

__

But now, also her cum and pleasure. 

__

Lifting his hand, he brushed her hair, taking one lock in his hand, curling from the shower. He tried to smooth it out, but it bounced back like a coil.

__

He huffed, shaking his head. She was too damn sweet.

__

With a sigh, he dropped his plan. He would let her walk.

__

“Goodbye, Rose,” he murmured with a last peck to her lips. “Be safe.”

__

Her tiny body squeezed him in a brief, warm hug.

__

“Goodbye, Ben,” she smiled, her hand waving gently as she started walking away, “See you around.”


End file.
